una vida nueva
by jer35mx
Summary: una mujer elige lo que para ella es un hormiguero
1. Chapter 1

blanca ha sido dejada atrás por los demás, en la ruta para el sitio norte, se sienta sintiendo ya la piel raspar su camisa y el pantalón de mezclilla y se pasa el dorso de la mano por la mejilla quitándose o moviendo el polvo, que no sabe si es tierra o sal de sudor o una mezcla de ambos y bracea fuerte el montículo de tierra con varias lajas encima que sobresale un poco a su lado, eso no la calma y mira hacia todos lados y patea el piso, una, dos veces, y oye un sonido de caída de guijarros y piedras, *¿piedras?*, mira hacia abajo sintiendo, a pesar de ser tan joven, arrugas en las orillas de los ojos pero sin sentir polvo en los ojos y blanca solloza sin lagrimas y se deja caer con los puños cerrados y de rodillas sobre el terreno y la tierra se resquebraja y blanca siente frio, pero sigue viendo luz y siente que su cuerpo cae sobre tierra fría, sobre sus manos y siente la presión sobre sus codos y hombros y blanca gira el cuerpo y ve un domo con figuras y dibujos y un centro azul y cierra los ojos y descansa disfrutando el frío.

blanca siente molestias en varias partes de su cuerpo y se toma los codos con las manos y, desganadamente, abre los ojos, y en la obscuridad ve una silueta y esta de pie mirando hacia arriba, blanca mira también hacia allí y ve estrellas, pero blanca mueve su cuerpo buscando torcer su rostro, blanca ha notado una sincronía entre las estrellas y los dibujos y los símbolos y blanca nota un circulo borrado amarillo-gris entre las estrellas y blanca extiende la mano tocando la pantorrilla desnuda de la figura y se aferra, la figura voltea y habla algo que blanca no entiende y blanca parpadea.

una mujer humana parpadea y parpadea bajo una luz, pero al abrir bien los ojos nota que su cuerpo esta apoyado en una pared lisa de tierra y lo que la deslumbra es luz que ilumina agua y blanca salta y al impulsarse vuela y blanca agita los brazos y piernas y blanca acuatiza varios metros dentro de lo azul y blanca siente su ropa mojarse, primero la camisa y luego el pantalón se humedece, pero blanca no se da cuenta, blanca toma y bebe agua, toma y bebe agua y siente un golpe en el costado y se revuelve molesta en el agua y de pronto siente un golpe en el estomago y un tirón en el cinturón y el frío del agua en la pelvis y de repente siente viento o aire fresco y blanca abre los ojos pero ve un cielo grisaceo-rojizo y con fuerzas un poco restauradas jala su cabeza con los músculos del cuello para mirar su estomago y su cintura y blanca ve una cabeza y en su cinturón un gran diente que la sostiene y de repente dos articulaciones le guian las piernas hacia un lado y ve un tronco gris con un par mas de articulaciones asentada en la orilla de un bote, pero ve otro par de articulaciones asentadas en el fondo plano del bote.


	2. Chapter 2

blanca siente un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y de repente todo se obscurece, por un tiempo su cuerpo esta inerte en el fondo de el bote y la figura que maneja unos recolectores con a veces tres articulaciones, a veces cuatro, le presta solo atención para reacomodar su cuerpo; la figura esta de pie sobre dos articulaciones y con las otras cuatro guía y empuja el bote sobre el agua con dos timones o impulsores viajando entre unas riveras con paredes o pequeños barrancos que superan por mucho su estatura y en ese momento blanca abre los ojos y ve el cielo grisaceo-rojizo y mueve su cuerpo y ve cerros continuos de amarillo y deja ir su necesidad biológica de orinar, de pronto oye como un bufido detrás, blanca voltea y ve un rostro con ojos grandes y con unas pinzas o picahielos debajo y siente su cuerpo alzarse y reacomodarse sobre unas tinajas de alfarería y blanca ve una hormiga que se apoya sobre tres o cuatro articulaciones y que mueve la cabeza y una o dos articulaciones sobre el borde del bote y de repente se voltea a ella y ve que si, su cabeza tiene esas cosas como pinzas o tenazas y toma unos palos o tubos con las articulaciones laterales y pasa delgada sobre ella y blanca voltea y ve la hormiga alzarse y blanca piensa *orale, empuja a ambos lados* y se voltea y piensa *¿será que llovió?, ¿un arroyito?*, de pronto se fuerza a mover los brazos y ve sus manos y se entristece, sus manos son humanas y parecen ser las suyas.

blanca se acurruca al otro lado de la barca observando al gran insecto acomodar en la rivera las vasijas y taparlas con una secreción de su boca y algo masticado y en ese momento blanca siente temor, en sus recuerdos estaba que las hormigas salen del hormiguero en busca de alimentos y agarran y cargan cualquier cosa, trata de avalentonarse y blanca piensa *si tapa vasijas y ¡por supuesto, vasijas¡, estoy ante una hormiga evolucionada, que piensa, calmaté*, y blanca trata de ponerse de pie pero pierde el equilibrio o medio salto y mientras piensa *tonta, esperala, esperala* la figura se voltea y avanza sobre dos articulaciones y en unos dedos regordetes de una articulación y sus mandíbulas tipo pinzas trae un tipo de cuerda y al llegar a blanca le toma con los dedos de una articulación libre el cinturón y con las otras articulaciones le hace un nudo, blanca aguantando un olor raro, y después como para probar la cuerda alza el cuerpo de blanca de el cinturón amarrado y la lleva a la rivera donde la pone de pie y le hace un sonido bucal y en un movimiento brusco le acerca la cabeza y blanca intenta retroceder y brinca y se aleja del suelo y cae rebotada por la cuerda, y la hormiga disminuye la cuerda suelta y camina sobre dos articulaciones y jala a blanca que le sigue y le pasa, medio vuela y así, por un rato.


	3. Chapter 3

blanca esta en el proceso de avanzar controlando con ayuda de la hormiga su propia fuerza cuando la hormiga decide sorpresivamente volver a la rivera de el arroyo o rio de agua y blanca se reprende por motivo de su excitación de su olvido, piensa *mmm, a que la canción, las vasijas o cantaros*, pues la hormiga le pone uno de cada uno de esos envases de alfarería en sus brazos y la propia hormiga toma en sus articulaciones libres de el manejo de la cuerda unas vasijas y al parecer, ahora si, comienzan el camino y blanca trastabilleando aún por metro o metro y medio y controlada por la cuerda y el peso de las vasijas medio camina hasta la entrada de un túnel de hormiga que es semitransparente, como de techo circular u ovalado y aprovechando algún solido que blanca creería que era amoniaco procesado de heces de las hórmigas; después de un tramo blanca ve a lo lejos una cresta como farallón o empalizada de tierra y se pregunta que será pero continúa el camino hasta un cruce de estos túneles y observa que el otro túnel lleva a la pared que ahora le parece de cráter pero con una erosión o deslave y ve una estructura gigante de como vigas que terminan todo en techo circular y blanca piensa *un domo o cúpula, pero ¿porqué solo estructura? y decide descansar haciéndose la terca y dejando su carga en el terreno y jalando a la alegre hormiga a una pared se baja el pantalón y la ropa interior y se acuclilla a hacer sus necesidades, todo esto junto a la semidistraida hormiga, después blanca se viste y ahora rebota al techo del túnel pues oyó algo como un lenguaje y ve venir otras hormigas y mientras se levanta oye a su hormiga contestar, blanca asustada salta detrás de su hormiga y observa, después de un rato las hormigas abren una vasija perforandola y se manchan las articulaciones y el torax, blanca casi se grita a si misma y da una patada al piso, como lo enojona que era y llama la atención de las hormigas que ahora se ponen a como discutir y de pronto dejan de hacerlo y se manchan mas y llevan tirando y empujando a blanca por el otro camino; blanca primero suspira aliviada, a través de la pared del túnel ve unas libelulas también gigantes pero de pronto ve figuras humanas caídas y grita y se trata de regresar pero las hormigas tiran de ella hasta el domo o cupula donde ve *¿muebles?, ¿escalones? y humanos con armas heridos*.


	4. Chapter 4

blanca voltea y observa a los hormigas de guardia o guarnición poniéndose aún marcas o coloraciones y por primera vez trata de comunicarse y mueve los brazos hacia lo que quizás fue una fortaleza o ciudad, aún con tarros y el hormiga que la limita con la cuerda se alza y mueve las 4 extremidades como brazos cruzándolos y alzándose cruza las 2 extremidades de el lado contrario a los de la guarnición o de guardia y ostensiblemente les señala, blanca ahora cruza y descruza los brazos y se señala a si e intenta saltar a través de el muro de el túnel o pasillo y rebota como sabía y la hormiga mueve la cara y pone una expresión de asombro y ahora señala con una sola extremidad el techo que ahora blanca voltea a ver y ve que como techo ventana pero radiado como con dibujos de celdas de panal de abejas y una gran rotura cercana sobre la gran libélula y sus, al parecer congéneres y busca con la vista y no ve como pasar pero ve estatuas o relieves y círculos que rodean un punto central, blanca cuenta los círculos , piensa *10, a ojo de buen cubero, si no fuera por el agua y mi cansancio diría que caí por ahí*, blanca se alarma visiblemente pensando *¿no serán aztlanos?, ¿o teotihuacanos?, me lleva, el inframundo maya*, las hormigas de guarnición le indican haciendo sonido con la boca a la hormiga que traía a blanca algo y la hormiga miro arriba, a una tenue luz y blanca volteo y vio la estrella , pensó *estrella tipo c1, 2 minutos, solo 2 minutos y ya me desenajene*, y blanca se ve los pies y el cuerpo, voltea a ver a su hormiga y le toca el taparabos, blanca pensó *quizás frase literal*, la hormiga le pone cara de enojo y las otras ríen, blanca se toca su ropa y abre un poco la camisa y señala a los humanos, la hormiga de blanca voltea y hace ruido con la boca, se voltea y mirando a blanca le apunta con una extremidad la tenue estrella, blanca voltea a verla y piensa *parece que ya me frego, a ver, pensar* y los ejemplos de las 2 especies recogen y se voltean y una va paso a paso y la otra trastabillando siguiendo el túnel al entronque y blanca voltea a ver las paredes mas allá de la pared del túnel buscando puertas pero al no encontrar voltea a ver la hormiga, *parecía que sabías que podías, veremos, que tenúe amarillosidad*.

los dos representantes de las dos especies avanzan moviendose cada uno a su modo y a sus tiempos, la hormiga parece empezar a cansarse según blanca cuando blanca ve el agua aunque ahora ve que es un rio porque ve un meandro con la misma pared limitante de su vision de mas allá, aunque blanca piensa *aunque podría ser un monticulo desertico en un gran lago* y al momento casi de esto ve una embarcación y blanca se alegra y voltea a ver a el insecto que ni la voltea a ver, blanca, enojada, casi se pierde el jalón de la cuerda y otra hormiga con tarros y que su insecto intenta alcanzar; blanca sonríe cuando la alcanzan y se forma atrás y sigue camino; van 6 hormigas, en fila y charlando, o eso cree blanca cuando salen del tunel y blanca ve un panorama rocoso tan distinto que voltea atrás extrañada, siente el jalón de nuevo y ve que su hormiga le señala burbujas chicas como mercurio salidas de la superficie y moviendo de lado a lado la cabeza, blanca asiente y continuan el camino en fila


	5. Chapter 5

blanca observa un barranco o cañón a su izquierda y observa también que hay hormigas de 4 articulaciones en el suelo y 2 articulaciones cargando una red, piensa *no, varias redes*, blanca literalmente voltea y observa aún un poco de horizonte amarillo bajo el tono ahora gris y voltea de lado a lado violentamente la cabeza cerrando los ojos y continúa derivando *claro que seguiremos formados en línea, ¿pero redes?, ¿ahora?, ¿qué pasara si pido ver?*,y a pesar de tener aún en su mente la nulidad de entendimiento de antes de pronto blanca se detiene y aguanta los tirones y al ponersele su hormiga enfrente blanca jalo hacia la izquierda la cuerda y la hormiga mirar blanca intento un paso o salto en aquella dirección y para su sorpresa su hormiga hablo y la llevo tirando la cuerda y aguantando los tirones hasta un saliente, blanca pensando *si, lógico* y blanca vio cuevas o entradas de túneles y oyo un respirar fuerte de su hormiga y blanca se río al ver salir una hormiga y jalar la red y otra hormiga haciendo equipo y se sintió empujada por 2 puntos y cayo, salto y ahora sintió en pleno pecho los dos golpes pero ahora la cabeza del insecto la mordía del cuello, alrededor blanca percibió un ambiente de tensión y de pronto se oyó una cacofonía de sonidos emitidos alrededor, de la fila moviente de insectos, blanca tomo los como colmillos que le aprisionaban el cuello y de pronto blanca sintió el intentar de la cabeza de la hormiga y ella fue elevada y puesta en el aire con los brazos doblados y sin poner pie en tierra y la hormiga movió el cuerpo y a blanca torciéndole un poco el cuerpo en el aire y blanca le vio perifericamente mover las dos articulaciones brazos de un lado hacia la cabeza de blanca y ella resistio el moverse y entonces la hormiga le guió la vista forzando las articulaciones del otro lado hacia el horizonte, aún una articulación entre sus rostros, blanca volteo los ojos y pensó después de unos segundos *ay no, termitas*, y aflojo todo el cuerpo y cayo en sus pies, miro los termiteros como volcanes y después sabria porque la reacción de la termita *¿o era otra cosa?* a su risa.


	6. Chapter 6

blanca se suelta de el ahora para ella insecto gigante y observa de nuevo la ladera de el cañón, después voltea a ver la fila donde sigue un poco aún la cacofonía pero ya comenzando, o así lo cree ella, a moverse la fila de insectos, blanca entonces piensa en hacer un dibujo pero su insecto comienza a avanzar hacia la hilera y la jala, blanca salta al dar el segundo paso volteando hacia los termiteros de la hondonada o fondo de el cañón y ve movimiento de los que ahora le parecen, por la distancia, hormigas, y blanca observa que de su lado de la fila de insectos aparece o se acerca una oruga con uno de esos insectos encima y agitando una vara o rama en una de sus articulaciones y el insecto de blanca señala refunfuñandose algo la fila, entonces el insecto cabalgante cambia un poco de dirección, hacia el lugar donde estuvo blanca, al ver esto blanca le ve extrañada ya que el jinete, *llamemosle jinete, pues esta montando, ¡ah, ya recorde, esta montando un quemador¡, esa oruga peluda*, voltea hacia alguna parte, pareciendo perdida, piensa *pobres humanos, ¿qué les habrá pasado?, parece que le acerte, * blanca empieza a caminar, saltando y trastabillando, continúa pensando *y esos que vi eran jinetes de libelulas*, blanca voltea a ver al jinete del quemador y piensa *eso parece de cerca un arma ¿será?* y la fila o ella en su lugar de la fila comienza a bajar un camino, *ya no se ven los termiteros, ¿será la cuesta antes de la ciudad?*, y va mirando cuidadosamente y de repente ve un resplandor verde, blanca esta *piensa, piensa, piensa, ¡ah si¡* ,voltea entonces y da traspies hacia el lado, su insecto le deja y al llegar a la ladera se abre el cinto , se baja el pantalón y ropa interior y caga y mia y recoge el objeto verde.

*dándole vuelta a esta curbita van a verse*, se decía blanca por el camino descendente en cada recodo, pero no pasaba aún, hasta que de pronto según vería blanca, estaban aún a medio camino de el cañón, farallón o ladera, empezó a escucharse una cacofonía de sonidos, y blanca creyó que ya estaba y pensó *que bueno ya me empiezan a sonar las tripas*, pero blanca se recrimina, quizás muy fuerte ya que hasta se noto su enojo, pensaba *no seas tonta, hay que estudiar que es bueno*, y blanca llego medio deprimida a lo que podría ser un rondín, muchas orugas quemadoras, algunas con jinete, otras sin, y pasandolos, para sorpresa de blanca sin revisión, vio algo sorprendida caos, dominante sobre fuegos y lo que parecia puestos de intercambio.


	7. Chapter 7

blanca observa entonces los alrededores mas allá de las monturas y la rampa del camino y ve multitudes de insectos, la mayoría de los que ve sobre sus dos articulaciones, blanca piensa *digamos sobre sus piernas* y es jalada a seguir el camino y la fila que llega, blanca comienza a distinguir el sonido que percibió antes pero ahora distinguible mientras pasa cerca de grupos o parejas dispersos, ahora pensando *nadie se fija en mi, porque, quien sabe, pero que bien me siento*, su insecto le jala y blanca intenta trastabillar mas rápido,y ve insectos diferentes que raspan el suelo y mueven la cabeza respirando algo y después de pasarlos blanca percibe un olor fresco, blanca piensa *un bosque de árboles por la mañana*, blanca se siente mejor aún y de pronto blanca habla "si no hay árboles, ¡son ellos¡, respiran" y siente el tiron de la cuerda aún estando delante de su insecto, blanca se siente un poco mareada pero sigue el paso, piensa *¿oxigenan el ambiente?, ese es el proceso de las plantas*, continúa pensando *es posible que esos diferentes hagan que me sienta bien* y blanca pone sus manos con las cazuelas u ollas arriba y grita "¡vientos¡* a pesar de eso no les llama la atención aún, pero blanca ríe *pero como van a entenderme*.

blanca voltea a un termitero que había ido creciendo y creyó que ahí era donde se dirigían pero al avanzar aún mas noto que otros insectos o termitas recibían lo que llevaban y lo acumulaban al aire libre; hasta que llego blanca junto con su termita u hormiga a dejar lo suyo, y ahí les dieron a escoger de varios pagos o intercambios, para sorpresa de blanca su insecto pidió una especie de cuero que al ser tomado por uno de los pagadores blanca noto que se parecía a uno de esos vinos que se ponían de broma en lo alto para atinarle a un vaso o la boca, se lo dieron al insecto que la llevaba y este la jalo para otro lado, hacia la entrada de el termitero, una oquedad obscura a nivel casi de suelo y ahí casi dentro le dio este envase a blanca que mientras blanca lo tomaba blanca pensaba *ya era hora, por lo menos algo de * y blanca tomo varios tragos rápidos y al levantar el cuero todo se oscureció a su alrededor, blanca aún pensó *sabe agrio* antes de perder el sentido; el insecto la apoyo en la pared bajo la obscuridad y le quito la cuerda, el insecto fue a una especie de mesa de tierra solida y tomo y comió, luego usando una especie de lenguaje hablo con otros que hacían lo mismo.

aún con los ojos cerrados, al despertar blanca escuchaba el sonido de pasos a su lado, blanca comprendía lo dicho, como mujer joven y agraciada había pasado por fiestas donde algún amanecer había quedado así, completo pensando *hasta atras*, porque lo que escuchaba era "no te creo que sea cansancio", "no la reconozco, debe de haber sido la voz de barzun", "si, quizás sea desterrada de algún piel gris y la haya pasado en beneficio nuestro", "apuesto que ..." y de pronto oyó "yo la encontré cerca de los restos de las construcciones de los antiguos de los piel morena, dejenla así", al oír esto blanca sonrió, pensó "debo de haber sido rescatada, a ver*, y blanca abrió lentamente y con esfuerzo los ojos y vio articulaciones delgadas con cuerpo de hormiga, blanca cerro con fuerza los ojos, pensó *no ha sido un sueño*, y se intento dormir, pero de pronto escucho "si es que me entiendes, despierta", blanca abrió los ojos y vio su insecto cerca, mirandole, blanca no entendía como los entendía y decidió seguir como estaba y blanca pensó *bueno, a ver" y hablo "no me reí por sus hogares, de donde yo vengo ustedes serían chiquitos y vivirían en los pasadizos y túneles, ¿se acuerda?, ya luego paso lo que paso", blanca se detuvo ahí, miro a su insecto, luego alrededor, continuo "me doy cuenta que viven en las torres o edificaciones de tierra", su insecto bufo.


	8. Chapter 8

blanca nota que su hormiga no ha entendido bien lo que ha dicho y trata de nuevo diciendo "de donde vengo su equivalente es capaz de vivir en varios tipos de hogar, puede ser en torres de tierra como hormigas marabunta o del sur, conos de tierra de mas altura que la de ustedes ahora y son rojas, o de subsuelo que viven en túneles", blanca señala hacia la ladera del barranco y los túneles de donde habían salido algunas mineras y sigue "me había equivocado", ahora blanca le oye "nosotros aprovechamos la libertad y el medio de vivir que había de antes", blanca le ve abobada y dice mirándole los labios entre las salientes mandibulares "me puede decir que es lo que puedo comer", y ve como habla "hay como tu en barzun, toma" y le lanza un itacate de cuero o plástico que por poner blanca toda su atención en como hablaba le pasa por encima de la cabeza y ahora todos rieron en su cercanía, el de blanca, que, después de lanzarle el alimento, se había inclinado para recoger o buscar algo mas, se voltea así como estaba y dijo "como dije, ya habían pasado por aquí otros de tu especie, los saltadores, es que, no saltar para agarrar lo que te lance es como una buena broma, ", se alza y grita mostrando lo que había bebido blanca y como mostrando sarcasmo y respeto "la voz de barzun", con eso algunos de los que reían se dispusieron a ir a otra parte,solo que blanca trato de dar un paso hacia el alimento, haciendo una apertura de piernas lateral y luego mover la otra arrastrándola y juntándola a la otra pierna, la volvió a separar alzándola y fijando bien el pie se inclino y tomo lo que le habían lanzado, blanca pensó *si así soy* y salto hasta un lugar pasando por encima de ellos, que la siguieron con la vista, blanca cayo de pie y volteando a verlos se sentó y abriendo el itacate, tomo algo como una esponja suave y mordió para luego masticarlo.


	9. Chapter 9

blanca esta oyendo una cacofonía de discusiones, que no variaban, por lo que a ella le llegaba a oir, y volteaba disimuladamente a verlos a pesar se estar un poco alejada y de pronto vio cerca de ella una como ola de partículas pequeña, pensó *el viento es como velos* subiendo el rostro sintió como si fuera de agua porque las partículas se deslizaban y como que formaban rios, blanca se dijo *pues bueno, si estoy entre insectos* y se quito la camisa y se la anudo en la cintura dejándose el bra o top y lo sintio en los hombros y que dejaba un poco de blanco que resaltaba con su piel morena, y eso le hizo mirar a los insectos cuyo color de piel variaba de gris verdoso manchado totalmente de blanco, miro como algunos se acercaban y le miraban extrañados,algún insecto le ofreció una vestimenta de, quizás, una planta o cuero verdoso, lo cual blanca denegó haciendo con una mano varias veces a derecha e izquierda, unos segundos después añadió hablando "no, con esto tengo", mientras pensaba *obviamente no se dan baños* y recordó que ella fue recogida en un rio o lago *¿que no habrá otra fuente de agua cerca?*, pero blanca continuo comiendo y mientras veía que se alejaban vio que el sol o la estrella que iluminaba, *esto* señalaba el final del día y blanca vio varias fogatas y vio que había huecos en los termiteros y salian de ellos grandes risas y gritos, blanca se recostó con la espalda y la cabeza sobre la tierra, *extraño o no* y ahí mismo se durmió.

blanca despierta, y trata de moverse pero algo le impide hacerlo, ve con sus ojos un tono ya grisaceo y, forzando la vista unas hormigas ya formando hileras en dirección o al terreno cercano a donde estaba ella, poco probable pero como unos estaban volteando hacia otra como platicando,o hacia los caminos en las laderas, *osea qu ...* pensó blanca en pánico e hizo un esfuerzo por empujar lo que le impedía moverse y se destapo, vio que eran pieles de alguna forma eran gruesas, blanca termino de destaparse pateando y vio que estaba con su hormiga evolucionada, *pero ¿como?, yo despertandolé, que desobligado* pensó blanca, y le movio para despertarlo, su hormiga abre los ojos y mira alrededor y dice *primero debemos recibir la llamada" y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, blanca, frustrada por eso, se levanto sentándose y se froto el cabello y vio que aún estaba en bra y recordó el viento de el día anterior y se desanudo la camisa y la reviso, manchada de blanco en unas 4 lineas, poniéndosela, vio a su hormiga y se piensa *ya cuando lleguemos al agua* y blanca ya despabilada y totalmente despierta volvio a mirar hacia la piel o cobija y hacia la hormiga dormida y la cara de blanca era una mascara pero volteo pensando *es biologicamente imposible y total ...* voltea al oir pasos y sentir calor en el viento, volteo y vio una hormiga con un bastón o rifle en una de sus 4 articulaciones brazos que se acercaba y, ahora, como bromeando se puso en pie y en posición de firmes diciendo "lista", cuando la miro la del bastón se le quedo mirando hasta que la paso, por eso blanca casi se pierde el detalle de el porque del que en uno de los extremos del bastón había un brillo, *¿una linterna?, ¿una antorcha?* y vio o capto que su hormiga se ponía de pie y los dos reían a risotadas, blanca estuvo incrédula cuando la otra hormiga apoyo el baston en el piso, la tierra chispeo, después su hormiga le dio un golpe a la otra que parecía amistoso con sus mandíbulas o cuernos y se volvió a mirar a blanca y se acerco a blanca, que estaba mirandoles y seguía con la mirada a la otra hormiga y su hierro, *¿hierro de marcar o algún tipo de tattu?, es obvio el despertador, ¿seran amigos?*; blanca se distrajo cuando sintio la cuerda siendo anudada a su cinturón y blanca volvió su atención a la proxima caminata e inicio el tira y afloja hacia los de la fila donde les dieron sus vacias, entonces pasaron a el camino de la ladera; cuando pasaron solos el tubo o tunel y el tipo humano y lo que le había parecido una libelula blanca pregunto "¿podre entrar alguna vez ahí?", su hormiga le jalo y siguieron; cuando llegaron al rio o laguna blanca pregunto "¿ me puedo limpiar, yo, junto con la ropa?* y se sorprendio cuando le escucho decir "bien, tu a lavarte mientras yo drago".


	10. Chapter 10

blanca se desabotona la camisa primero, precautoriamente ya que había ya hecho eso y le grito a su hormiga que estaba paleando con cuatro articulaciones, como en las trajinéras o las góndolas, no como las chalupas, que son con remos, que volteo muy enojada y observo a blanca que metió la camisa al agua y la agito dentro y la saco mostrándola, la hormiga simplemente se fijo y como que bufo y siguió su camino hacia algún lugar del agua; blanca sintió que el flujo era mas lento que un rio, así que blanca pensó *sera una laguna muy larga y metió otra vez la camisa y la saco observando muy bien las lineas y repitió el procedimiento hasta que desaparecieron, luego volteo a ver donde estaba la tipo trajinéra y se quito el cinto que puso al lado suyo y puso sobre este la camisa y se quito entonces las zapatillas y las puso en un hueco en una sombra, pequeña, contraria a lo normal del día ya que el sol o la estrella estaban ya sobre las colinas de la rivera contraria, blanca había dado un paso salto y pensó *lo bueno es que fue lateral ya que solo rozo la pared amarilla, pero quedo tendida así que desabotono su pantalón y se dio cuenta que se tenía que acercar a la camisa y las otras cosas y arrastro un pie y arrastro el otro hasta que llego al sitio y se sentó quitándose el pantalón, pensó *la superficie de el terreno parece húmeda* y miro la pared, luego se volteo y metió el pantalón al agua, pensó *que pesado* y lo jalo fuera hasta caerse su espalda para atrás, se apoyo e impulso y metió el pantalón de nuevo, luego lo jalo poco a poco, y blanca trato de hacer secado de su pantalón dando latigazos con el al aire procurando agarrarlo en el aire, *algo así como ando, jalo y suelto mientras jalo con el otro brazo hacia adelante, espero y cacho* pensaba blanca mientras lo hacia, recordando su juego con unos amigos en un rio, con toallas retorcidas, y empezó a cantar, por no estar allá, en su tierra, repitió unas veces y puso el pantalón sobre la camisa, pensando mientras seguía cantando *total, espero que el día diurno sea largo y se volteo al agua y arrastrando los pies, *no, pues no, me estoy raspando* e hizo lo que había hecho antes accidentalmente y salto al aire y entro al agua por los pies, y al salir a tomar aire alcanzo a ver a su hormiga que con rápidez avanzaba en su auxilio, y blanca relaciono su paso largo del día anterior y se apresuro a flotar de espaldas, pero su hormiga asintió y con los cuernos mandibulares le alzo del top y blanca se agarro de su bra mientras era alzada y dijo ya en la balsa grande o trajinéra "no soy de una especie acuática pero puedo nadar, estar en el agua, ¿me puedes bajar?*, y se ajusto el bra, mientras su hormiga la llevo a la rivera y blanca apunto con un brazo el agua y brinco al agua, estuvo flotando un rato;después de unos minutos, eso creía blanca, de ver encima suyo como pequeñas nubes desgarradas, blanca busco con la mirada a su hormiga en el agua pero la hallo en la ribera haciendo lo mismo que ella con los pantalones al tratar de secarlos, ya con cierta eficiencia, blanca grito "¡hey¡", y la hormiga se acerco lo mas que pudo a donde blanca estaba y grito "¿hey?, ¿estoy haciendo un hey?", blanca tardo unos segundos recordando el baston de castigo y grito "despues hablamos, porque es largo de explicar, ¡¿no se limpian ustedes?", su hormiga grito en respuesta agitando las articulaciones libres "¡no¡, iss es nuestra última morada, donde nos sumergimos para dejarnos llevar, tambien esta prohibido, impensable meternos a las aguas de iss hasta ese momento.


	11. Chapter 11

blanca abre los ojos, no recordando bien donde estaba, y voltea y al mirar para abajo ve que esta tapada con varias pieles de tipo lanudo y voltea a ver las paredes altas pero no tan altas como se veían desde afuera y ve unas salientes interiores, blanca había crecido en un ambiente de arquitectura donde algunas construcciones eran de adobe y sabía de los soportes internos clásicos de madera, *bueno, clásicos para mi* pensó blanca, *esos tablones debían de seguir aquí* y busco con la mirada, mas allá había unos muebles, pero estaba muy obscuro el interior, y tampoco podía ver una luz por un agujero pequeño arriba de su cabeza como hubiera esperado en un termitero, pero no escuchaba ninguna palabra de voz aunque fuera de lenguaje de esa otra especie, *¿donde podría estar esa hormiga?* se pregunto a si misma y se contesto a si misma *en el río* y continúo *las tradiciones de otra especie, de mi especie*, se movió sin control, y recordó lo último que le había dicho, *los mas viejos, llegaban al río y se ...* recordó, *y se metían al agua*, blanca se estremeció de nuevo y movió las pieles y vio su piel, de los hombros, un moretón justo al lado del hombro y pensó *me debió haber jalado del agua, pero entonces, su especie no flota, yo estaba ...* se dijo a si misma "la histeria, me sorprendió tanto" y cerro los ojos, entonces escucho a una cierta distancia "ya era tiempo, me voy a olvidar de las historias de los otros como ellos y creeré que aparte de gustarles lugares prohíbidos como el agua de el rio iss, son dormilones*, blanca abrió los ojos, desde la dirección de un mueble una sombra se le acerco y le tomo con dedos de los brazos o articulaciones mas altas las pieles mientras con las articulaciones medias y mas bajas le oprimiá el cuerpo al piso, *pero, siento sus dedos*, y recordó que estaba nadando y estaba a medio vestir, bañándose en el agua, *¿dijo río?, entonces quizás eran llevados por la corriente, no como el oleaje de un lago*, escucho de pronto la misma voz "¿puedes levantarte?, ¿moverte?*, blanca le contesto mirándose y mirando el insectote que le preguntaba "creo que si, de veras, lo lamento tanto", la hormiga le dijo volteando hacia los lados "ker perderá solo medio día de trabajo*, se volteo a mirar a blanca "pero el cansancio, espero que estes agradecida", y miro a blanca detrás de unos cuernos mandibulares grandes, blanca comprendió que ker, su hormiga, no había hablado mucho, que quizás ni ker la habría comprendido, y asintió diciendo "si, creo que si, ya pensare en algo"; ya afuera blanca vio el terreno llano con esas burbujas y fuegos y solo ella y unas cuantas hormigas, y si, blanca estaba a medio vestir, pregunto a la hormiga "ayer alguien me ofreció algo para vestir", la hormiga le dijo, quizás demasiado pacientemente "hay que esperar a ker, salta o avanza", y blanca se movió cuidadosamente a la pared de la construcción donde había estado y se sentó.


	12. Chapter 12

blanca nota que los distintos tipos de recolectores comienzan a aparecer por una entrada a la planicie y trata de recordar por que lado o camino va a aparecer ker y se da cuenta que sería como su prueba de fuego de diferenciar su hormiga evolucionada de las demás, *así que primero es lo primero* se dice a si misma, pensando, blanca, y empezó a preguntar, ya dandose cuenta, en el lenguaje de barzun, por donde bajaría o aparecería ker; blanca estaba ya esperando en la bajada por la que le habían dicho cuando de pronto dos hormigas altas con esos extraños bastones como rifles se aproximaron a la guardia, blanca aparento disimulo viendo pasar a los recolectores mientras con el rabillo del ojo veía o intentaba saber lo que pasaba, después de varios intercambios de gestos mas que de frases todos ellos se pusieron a esperar, blanca noto que de cuando en cuando alguno de ellos le volteaba a ver, *bueno, aparte de los que me miran de los que llegan* pensó blanca.

Llego en un gran grupo, pero notando blanca que era extraño, ker estaba un poco mas sucio y atado de cuatro manos con cuero y encima de una de esas orugas el cinto y el pantalón de blanca, y se venían aproximando cuando blanca comenzó su procedimiento de avance lento yendo hacia ker, y al llegar junto a el le miro y después al voltear para acompañarle vio dos cosas en su ensimismación, un punto obscuro en el cielo o atmósfera, lo otro fue otro punto que lo sobrepaso a gran velocidad, *¿marte?, ¿fobos y deimos?, ¿libélulas?, o, ¿aviones de búsqueda y rescate?*.


	13. Chapter 13

blanca capta sorprendida el diferente panorama que se extiende frente a su grupo, y un camino de lagrimas le recorre ambas mejillas, en lugar de las grandes edificaciones de adobe o lo que fue la primera impresión de blanca, grandes edificaciones con grandes refuerzos de castillos de alambrón, veía chozas o grandes enrejados de madera, *madera*, *hermano*; ker le mira sorprendido y le pregunta si la situación le asustaba, complemento, porque ella bien podría estar en otro lado, que si quería que le acompañaran a otro lado; blanca se sorprende y se limpia la cara, las mejillas, los ojos con las palmas de las manos mientras observa a el preocupado ker y sonríe entristecida; ker observa consternado y bufa *y ahora sonríe, ¿qué?*, blanca le dice "llevo aquí 4 días", blanca cuenta con los dedos y después continúa "quizás 3", blanca se limpia de nuevo el lloriqueo, continúa "esos son jacales de madera, como de mi tierra", sonríe "no se si en su lenguaje exista comparación", abarca con su brazo extendido y dice "su", con la otra mano le apunta con el indice "tu tierra", mientras sigue arrastrando algo los pies blanca se inclina y toma un poco de suelo mojado, continúa "tierra, del suelo", le acerca la mano con el lodo, continúa "su tierra, su suelo", blanca le dice apuntándose a sus piernas "¿si?, su ropa", blanca apunta a la oruga gigante "mi ropa, de mi tierra"; ker menea la cabeza como aturdido y blanca se mueve y le toma los cuernos maxilares, *piensa que son protésis de la boca, como las de el viejo", por segunda vez y le dice a ker "solo trato de explicar", ve su ropa sobre la oruga gigante "extraño mi tierra, que no se parece a este barzun", le suelta, continúa ya mas calmada "mi hermano era constructor, albañil, el me explico...".


	14. Chapter 14

aún blanca y ker arrastraban y caminaban respectivamente a través de lo que blanca se describió a si misma como jacales o, pensándolo mejor y mas tarde, tipis estilo región norteamericana aunque blanca sabía de otras regiones con estructuras parecidas, hechos de ramas secas, cuando blanca percibió que una estaba ocupada por un insecto hormiga de mayor tamaño que ker, el cual estaba parado mirándoles, blanca le miro y volteo a ver a ker bastante asustada, le faltaba una extremidad, un brazo, un izquierdo, y pensó *estas son celdas, ¿en qué nos hemos metido?*, ve y mira a ker, piensa *pero bueno ya que voy de mensa por mi misma* y siguió caminando; en un lugar, unos minutos después, los guardias los empujarón a los 2 fuera del camino o sendero y siguieron caminando dejando atrás unas de esas estructuras, los detuvieron y blanca vio metales con anillas, blanca titubeo y se detuvo, los demás, incluido ker le miraron curiosamente, pero no le empujaron, y ella ahora se sorprendió pues era cierto y lógico, pensó *es cierto, yo me metí yo sola*, y contnúo con el paso controlado; al llegar, los guardias abrieron una puerta de cerrojo metálico y les empujaron adentro, blanca toco el maderaje primero y el cerrojo después y pensó *si, es madera y es metal, que raro ...*, y cuando blanca estuvo dentro le cerraron las anillas o grilletes, ella continuaba pensando así que no se fijo en eso, y los guardias cerraron con el cerrojo y blanca reacciono diciendo "oye ker, ¿porqué a mi si y a ti no[?", ker se voltea sorprendido y grita "¡porque yo soy ker, un tark¡*, después blanca grita "¡y yo soy blanca de la superficie¡" y completa "y de la tierra, de un solo satelite", los guardias le miran sonriendo, y ker menea la cabeza cabisbajo.


	15. Chapter 15

blanca sorprendida se le queda viendo a el ser ker y, después de unos momentos le pregunta "¿que?, pero si tu estas orgulloso de tu tierra, pues yo tambien", de pronto se aparecen 3 hombres al lado de blanca que, por el susto, salta con fuerza, y, por las cadenas, sintió el jalón o retención con un dolor muy fuerte en los hombros y los pechos, rebotando por las axilas y cayendo al piso; el hombre del centro voltea al oír el ruido y, quizás hasta sentir el polvo y la trepidación, y dice "¿practicando?, los pieles rojizas que este tark insulto ya saben esa característica, sería mejor que usara rapidez, y siendo mujer, las uñas" y los 3 sonríen con muecas", blanca, recuperándose y moviendo y probándose ambos brazos, dice "¿una raza de piel rojiza?", voltea a verles, sobándose y moviendo los brazos, dice "¿o una especie?, porque ustedes son como yo, humanos", el mismo hombre central camina alrededor de blanca y después dice "de tu misma especie, pero de barzun, de varias generaciones", blanca responde inquisitivámente "¿de los que vuelan en libélulas?, pase y pasare por ahí con ker", el mismo hombre confirma "si, de los cabalgantes de libélulas y de las ciudades móviles"; blanca se sorprende y piensa *tipis, creo que me autosugestione, pero, las conclusiones de autosugestionarme*, y se asusta y se agarra de las ramas de la estructura, los hombres sonríen y el mismo hombre dice, tocando y frotando un gran colguije o talismán "sabia reacción ante nosotros", después desaparecen y blanca grita, ker le ve.


	16. Chapter 16

después de unos momentos ker dice "blanca de la tierra, ¿porque te ha afectado tanto la aparición de los therns?, sabemos que son seres poderosos pero", y ker parece meditar lo que va a decir, como no creyendo mucho lo que va a decir de los therns, y continúa "te fue muy bien en su visita," ker mira al lugar donde desaparecierón, termina "creo"; blanca suelta el enramado pero no voltea y dice "no te he contado como llegue aquí", blanca alza la mirada y ve la noche de barzun, quizás para recordar mejor, sigue "en el lugar de donde vengo los hogares son mas complicados, son familiares o individuales,", blanca voltea por unos segundos solo, diciendo "ya te había dicho que mi hermano era constructor", ker contesta "si, comprendí su oficio y función", blanca continúa "yo estaba yendo de mi casa a el lugar donde estaba trabajando y descanse por unos momentos sentándome en una roca,", blanca da una patada a el suelo y rapidámente mira temerosa donde lo hizo, pero continúa "por enojo patee así en el lugar, y el suelo se desmorono bajo mis pies,", blanca mira de nuevo hacia el cielo de barzun, continúa "caí y me desmaye, cuando desperté,", blanca duda un poco, continúa "había alguién hablando, canturreando a un firmamento trazado en esa cueva,", blanca voltea y mira a ker continuando "era muy parecido a esos thernos, yo estaba tirada", ker le interrumpe volteando rápido para ver si están solos "therns, no thernos, blanca de la tierra, son therns", blanca continúa "no recuerdo mas que estar tirada viendo el thern, y me aferre a su pie,", blanca continúa "después aparecí o caí en un río," blanca menea la cabeza, "o al lado del río", al final le mira a la cara al insecto hormiga gigante y termina "no se si estoy cerca o lejos de casa, ni como volver", ker serio se sienta y dice después de unos momentos "creo, blanca de la tierra, que eso hay que decir".


	17. Chapter 17

cuando se les dio el desayuno fue que blanca despertó, miro casi de manera subconsciente y aún somnolienta en dirección a el tenue brillo de la estrella *del lugar, quizás orificio, quizás sol* pensó blanca, que sobresalía ya sobre los farallones de ese cañón que rodeaba la planicie de los insectos tarks gigantes, y vio que era la rutina de los días anteriores, todavía con las hormigas tarks filtrándose moviéndose hacia los caminos de salida de el cañón; entonces escucho que las 2 tark que traían la comida platicaban en voz alta *o sonidos* con ker, blanca pensó al moverse lenta y discretamente hacia ellos *pasar inadvertida, casi en silencio, arrastrando un pie, arrastrando el otro*, cuando se detuvo escucho "y la ciudad guerrera de los pieles rojas esta en movimiento, en 2 amaneceres escucharemos el trepidar de sus maquinas y sus ...", blanca pensó *¿trepidar?, de cuantos indigénas estarán hablando, ¡que bueno que hay indigénas humanos como yo¡, digo, aparte de esos thern* y al recordarlos blanca añadió en su pensar *que aparecen y desaparecen, eso es importante* y dejo de pensar al ver que los tark miraban hacia arriba viendo unas alas azuladas largas semitranslucidas, semitransparentes que embonaban en una estructura *quizás cuerpo* pensó preocupada blanca, entonces oyó "la avanzada, nos vigilaran*, blanca y los tark comenzaron a voltear hacia los diferentes puntos donde disparos tark trataban de alcanzar la libélula, hasta una de las tark disparo con 3 de sus articulaciones brazos sosteniendo el bastón arma y la cuarta articulación brazo guiando empujando y disparando, la otra y ker alabaron mientras blanca, viendo como crecía al acercarse el tamaño de la libélula grito "¡pero ¿que hiciste ker de los tark?, ¿qué es lo que los trae?¡", ker voltea hacia ella diciendo "defender mis pertenencias, tus regalos a mi", la toma con sus 4 articulaciones y termino "estaba allá en el río isis cuando llegaron en sus naves, use las 2 cosas para defenderme y eso los sorprendió, ¡tanto que tire a uno al rio¡".


	18. Chapter 18

*hay que ver que los tarks si están hechos para las detenciones* pensaba blanca hacia el final del primer día de el castigo o espera, lo único que había insistido en saber era "¿seguro blanca de la tierra que esos regalos para mi no son hechos en barsoom?", y blanca había explicado que en la tierra la mayor parte de las personas vestían con mucho ropaje y usaban dinero, que era para hacer trueques de manera controlada, para comprarlos con certificados de que eran suyas, "por ejemplo este calzón o biquini que ahora visto" y se vio ella misma mientras ker pregunto "¿traes ese certificado, blanca de la tierra?", y ella pensó tratando de recordar *¿traeré algo en mi pantalón?*, pero no les habían dejado las pertenencias *de ker* pensó blanca, así que le contesto "no, no los traigo, ker de los tarks", y ker se había sentado en un mueble de tierra de barsoom, y así estaba aún; fue hasta la noche, después de cenar y tomar que se aparecieron de nuevo los thern, y ellos le tomarón diciéndole al hacerlo "vamos a jasoom, blanca", y ella se sintió tirada, con heridas y polvorienta, se le aparecierón 3 hombres de los cuales uno le pregunto "blanca de jasoom, ¿quieres quedarte aquí?, estas 3 figuras te buscan", blanca sentía dolor y no se podía mover, así que solo cerro los ojos los therns se cambiaron de forma y dijeron algo y blanca volvió a estar en el jacalito encadenada, viendo a los thern.


	19. Chapter 19

blanca observa a ker de fiera manera y sonríe acremente, dice "y tu ker de los tarks, ¿eres tu una de las hormigas que, probabilisticamente, debo decir, me deben estar rodeándome en " y medio voltea a ver a los thern con el rostro mas enojado que pudo, luego voltea de nuevo a ver a ker con la sonrisa *para seguir como andaba* continuando "¿jasoom, dijeron?, porque tu cuando han pasado cuatro días de estar tirada en un hoyo, solo insectos y reptiles te rodean", blanca avanza hacia un preocupado y pensativo ker y continúa, agarrándole las extremidades bucales "porque ker, estos cuernos, colmillos gigantes o como les llames, son de hormigas", ahora blanca baja los brazos y con las manos toca sus extremidades superiores mas bajas y sigue "estos 4 brazos", ahora tocándole las 2 extremidades superiores arriba, sigue " y estas 2 piernas", ahora tocandole las piernas, sigue, ignorando las intenciones de ker de hablarle "son de lo que en jasoom llamamos hormigas insecto y, porque, ker, por si no notaste, esos hombres, porque parecen hombres humanos, dijeron que me llevaron a jasoom" blanca se aleja de ker y baja la cabeza, sigue "donde mi cuerpo sigue como te conté, o sea que ", y blanca voltea a ver a los 3 thern mientras termina "en peligro de morir, ¿o no?", blanca apoco a los 3 therns, que se quedaron pensativos, tal vez tanto como el tark; blanca siente un dolor en los hombros y en las muñecas, pero piensa *nada en comparación con la otra dimensión*.


	20. Chapter 20

un retumbar del suelo se sintió en el cañón valle de los tark, blanca se voltea hacia uno de los farallones pensando *¿un terremoto?, pero ...*, y se interrumpe al oír al animado ker "¡zodanga!, ¡una de las ciudades de pieles rojizas que se mueven!*, ker se voltea a ver a blanca y continúa "¡no se si sean nuestros adversarios!, ¡pero si son son unos buenos guerreros¡, ¡una buena lucha!", blanca observa aún el farallón lejano pero aún no ve nada raro o extraordinario, entonces mira cerca de el jacal cárcel unos tarks que se acercan a gran velocidad y gritando, blanca les observa extrañada que nadie disparaba y piensa *quizás sea por la excitación, o alguna regla de lucha*, cuando, de repente, aparece por arriba del farallón la libélula mas grande que ha visto, con unos puntos flotando alrededor y luego una como superficie larga, que luego blanca ve que crece con una estructura que crece en altura, blanca piensa *que raro, no me parece insecto, ¿una machimbre de madera?*, la estructura continúa creciendo y luego de un momento blanca ve unos troncos o pilotes, *¿qué se alzan o bajan?, o, ¿que avanzan?", luego aparecen otras 2 libélulas gigantes y ahí es cuando y donde se escuchan disparos que blanca cree que son tarks, pero sigue viendo la enorme estructura que ahora pasa y desciende el farallón, blanca cuenta mentalmente y al ver que esta en el valle *230 segundos, vaya*, blanca oye "preparate ker*, después "y blanca de la tierra".


	21. Chapter 21

para beneplácito y según la lógica de blanca algo esperado,los tarks la liberaron de las anillas, blanca tan solo estiro los brazos y mirando algo entre nostalgia y alegría en ker, le dice "vamos" medio balbuceante; blanca sonrió al escuchar a ker decir "bien, blanca de la tierra, vamos" y ker dio varios pasos hasta estar detrás de blanca y le dio un empujoncito diciendo "vamos" y blanca comenzó a caminar por el camino que unos anocheceres antes habían andado, después de pasar la zona de el camino de ida y llegada de el día a día de ker, donde los vitorearon, blanca dejo de sentir el estremecimiento del suelo bajo sus pies, y noto, a la distancia, la estructura móvil, y blanca pensó *¿es eso la ciudad móvil?* y le pregunto a ker eso y ker le contesto "si, pero parte de ella, y antes era mucho mas importante"; blanca y ker, y un sequito de tarks llegan a una cueva o así le pareció a blanca y entraron por un pasadizo obscuro, blanca se sintió un poco insegura pero siguió, hasta que sintió una de las 4 manos de ker en el hombro, ahí se detuvo; después de un rato pasaron, en medio de una cacofonía de vítores a un espacio sombreado, blanca levanto la vista y pensó *¡es un estadio!*, lo pensó mejor *¡o una arena!*, blanca se voltea a ver a ker y dice "voy a estar y luchar contigo ker", a lo que ker solo mueve la cabeza, blanca dice entonces "si sobrevivo, ¿puedo vivir con tu pueblo?"

fin


End file.
